


A Long Awaited Reunion

by EmeraldHero



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHero/pseuds/EmeraldHero
Summary: After the mad kings war Lethe and Ike enter a relationship but due to the far distance it is not often that she gets to see him. So to fix that she has become a diplomat from Gallia to Crimea. Despite her disdain for politics taking the job means that she will be able to take a pit stop her at well know mercenary fort. That is just what she plans to do. Although things this time things get a little more heated.
Relationships: Ike/Lethe (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Long Awaited Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> First off this is my first time posing here so if things are a little out of wack I'm still figuring things out. I have done a lot of private writing but never really put anything out so please let me know what you think. I'm looking to improve so any criticism is good thank you. Anyway this is one of my favorite FE parings I know that it is not super popular so that is why I took things into my own hands. I hope give these two more love here and with more to come.

She was running it was a long distance from Gallia to Crimea. As the ambassador to Crimea it was a trip she had made often. Lethe hated beorc politics she would much rather be back home training the next generation of Gallain fighters. However, being one of the more well-known laguz among Crimea’s noble left her as the perfect candidate for this job. As much as she disliked the job there were certain advantages to this position that were more personal nature. Not that she would tell anyone what they were. As these thoughts ran through her head, she caught a familiar sent one that she loved all too much and made these long runs and dealings with stuck up nobles worth it. She slowed herself down as she approached a fort. The sun was just dipping down below the horizon. This would be where she would stay for the night. She quietly crept into the fort intent on finding the source of the sent. Eventually she spied two trees with a large net like structure hung between the trees. Something lay in the net gently sawing in the breeze. That was her target, the source of the sent. She crept within a few feet and stayed still for a few moments. Yet just before she was going to make a move from it spoke.

“Are you going to just sit there and stalk me more or are you going to join me?” he chuckled.

Knowing that she was found out she shifted back into her human form and approached the man lying in the hammock till she was standing over him looking down at him. “it is unwise to let your guard down even if you are at your home base you never know what could come through the gate.” She huffed more in frustration at not being able to surprise him rather than at comment she just made.

“Only a fool would walk into mercenary fort looking to start something. Also Titania is on guard duty right now. She probably just let you in without you know.” he said letting out soft laugh once more

A soft blush and pout crept onto her face. They only told a few people of the kind of relationship that they shared. One such person was the deputy commander of the Grail Mercenary’s. They knew with how diligent the deputy was that she would find out sooner or later and felt it was best to let her know before she caught them some other embarrassing moment. Like what happened with a specific blue haired cat laguz. It also made sneaking into the fort much easier for her. the less questions asked the better.

“It has been a sometime since we have last been together” he said with a smirk

She stood there in not saying anything, but he could tell that she was as he was as her tail was swinging back and forth gently. Ike knew how to read her like an open book and her tail her biggest indicator. 

“So are you going to join me or what?” His blue eyes staring back into her deep purple ones.

She continued to hold a flat face which Ike expected she could be quite stubborn. It was her pride than anything else although she had gotten better about but it did show itself every now and then. Even more so when the two of them were alone because she knew Ike did not judge her for that so it was a time she got to let it out a bit more. Yet Ike knew how to break through that shield of hers. He rolled onto his side the hammock turning with him. He reached his arms out and grabbed her by the waist and pulled into the hammock with him.

“IIIIIKE!” she squeaked out in surprise as her tail wiped back and forth through the air.

They were rocking back and forth from the struggle to get comfortable. Once the movement had stopped Lethe found herself resting on top of his chest. They laid there in silence for a few seconds until Lethe could not take it anymore and went in for a kiss which Ike was more than happy to replicate. It was fast and sloppy kiss but full of passion.

“I knew you could not hold back for long” he said as they broke apart

Her face started to turn red at the comment “shut up and kiss me again”

Before he could respond she went down for another. This was even more intense then the last. The kiss was like a spar each battling for supremacy. Neither one seamed to give any ground. That was until Ike’s hands found their way down to her thighs and gave her ass a squeeze. Her tail began whip back and forth as the rest of her body froze up. It just a moment but long enough for Ike to take control of the kiss deepening it even further. With no other choice Lethe had to pull back to get air. Their faces were not that far apart from each other as there were still trails of saliva the connected them.

“Someone… heh… seems to be getting ahead of themselves” she panted

“I can’t help it has been so long”

“then perhaps it time to move”

“agreed”

They rolled out of the hammock and made their way into the fort. From the walls of there was a heavy sigh that went unnoticed by the lovers.

“I hope those two don’t wake up the rest of the fort.” Muttered the red-haired deputy commander

Once in the room Ike locked the door behind him. Lethe had beaten him here, so it was no surprise at the sight that greeted him as he turned around. Lethe’s clothes were scattered at her feet and was standing naked in front of him. someone sure is eager he thought himself. He was slightly disappointed he did not get to strip her himself. It was one of his favorite parts of their dance. Though he could never be upset when she greeted him in the nude. Her breasts where just the right size to fit in his hands and her hips gave her the elegant hourglass form, she even keeps it nice and clean down there just as he liked. He could not just wait to ravage her. Yet before he even had a chance to make his move on her she approached him and falling onto her knees began working on dropping his pants. It did not take long for her to free his member and planted a kiss on the head. Her violet eyes stared up at him longingly one last time before focusing back to his cock. Her mouth began to slowly descend farther and down his length. Ike let out a grown as he felt the warmth of her mouth envelop him. he watched as her head bobbed along his length greedily. Yet it was seal she crated with her lip that truly sent him over the moon. Her goal to suck out his seed out of him meant that would soon be achieved. As the pressure began to build Ike grabbed on to her head feeling her soft orange hair between his fingers pushed further down her trough.

“HMMMPH!” Lethe cried as she was pushed down onto his cock

“AHHHH! LEEETHE!” he cried out reaching the peak

Ike watched as her tail spasmed out as he dumped his seed into her mouth. Her mouth slowly retracted back finally coming off with a distinct POP sound. Her mouth was wide open for Ike to see the large amount of seed the was deposited there. It began to flow out down her chin and landing on her breasts. Closing her mouth and giving a large gulp sound she swallowed what remained in her mouth.

“Looks like you have been saving up” she said wiping up some of the cum that dipped out with her finger and sucking on it.

“It would have just gone to waste and I know how much you love it”

“hmmmmm…” was the only response he got

“Now that you have had your fun now it is my turn”

Her eyes light up in excitement knowing what was coming. She stood turned abounded walking towards the bed as Ike lost his last layers. Ike moved very quickly sneaking up behind her and pushing her down onto the bed. She was sprawled out on the bed and Ike was loomed over her as if ready to devour his pray.

“My my, your so tempting lay her all exposed for me like that”

He began to start kissing along her neck and slowly moving down towards her breast. Once there he found a new home sucking on one them. Meanwhile, His hands began exploring her body. One found its way to her other breast while his other hand made its way down between her legs. He felt the moisture down there he could not help but grin inwardly. He slipped a few fingers into her folds and watched as she arced her back in pleasure. His assault on her body lasted for several minutes. No part of her went untouched in Ike’s relentless assault. Eventually her pleasure was to much for her to handle and hit the peak.

“MMMMMPH” she cried out as she orgasmed spilling her juices over Ike’s hand.

“To think that Gallia’s most proud warrior would be shaking beneath me in pleasure” he teased her getting off her

“Ike please…” she panted.

“please what?”

“stop teasing me and just do it already.”

“do what you are going to have to be clearer.”

She bit her tongue. He knew what she wanted but he was going to make her say it. Her pride always got in the way of verbalizing what she wanted. He also found it super cute when she got all flustered like this.

“I… want… Iwantyouinsideofmeandtofuckmereallyhard” she said her face turning bright red

That was all Ike need to hear as he lined him self up at her entrance. Her violet eyes looked up in anticipation. In one swift motion he buried himself inside of her. They let out cry of pleasure as they were both reunited physically. Ike was not one to start slow and wasted no time in setting a rather fast pace as he grabbed her hips. The feeling of her pussy as it is tugging on his cock as he begins to move was something that he would never not love. Her warmth, her tightness he could just not get enough of it. He nearly lost control of himself but snapped back to reality remembering that they were play such a dangerous game. One day they would be able to fully indulge themselves in each other, but that day was not today. Keeping the pace, he looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed mouth agape letting out cute little moans. The way he navigates her passage made her lose it. He hit all the right places that made her go wile. It was almost scary how well he knew her.

“IIIIkkke please I’m so close again. Mmmm ahhhh AHHHHHH!” she let out she climaxed once more.

Having fulfilled his lover and being close himself he pulled out immediately missing the warmth that she provided but they need to be safe. He let himself giving out a grunt and painting her stomach in his seed. Satisfied with his work hey gently feel down next to her.

“One of these days I’m going to get you to finish inside of me” she said in a soft voice as she nuzzled up to him so her breasts were pushing up against his chest.

“you know the problems with that”

“I know but it so unfair you to mark me and make me truly yours”

“That is very unlike some you would say”

“hmmm yes, but that is how laguz mating works. When the male seeds the female it is like a contract or pledge that they now belong to one another”

“well once things settle down, I’ll be more then happy to give you my all”

“I can’t wait” The two drifted off into a peaceful sleep in each other’s arms

Despite the late night they got up rather early the next morning to go take a bath. This bath end up more of a splash fight rather then a bath. This was mainly Ike’s fault though. As they walked back to the fort most of the other masonry were already up. Most of them averted their gase from the pair. Ike took note rather quickly wonder what the matter. That was until Boyd walk up to him.

“So when did Lethe get here because it sounded like you two had one hell of a reunion” he said

Ike’s face went flat “I have no idea what you are talking about”

“Oh really because from the sound of it…”

“Another word beorc and the head on your shoulders won’t be the only one you will lose” Lethe said dryly

Boyd’s face went pale and quickly got out of the room. Ike smiled to himself looking at all the faces around the room. Some of them found their relationship odd but he would not trade it for the world

**Author's Note:**

> Again please tell me what you think the more feed back the better I can get. Some of the things I think about was there to much dialogue and not enough action. I kinda feel that way but I need to work on wring action as am rather bad at it. the other thing I think about is length I feel like I would like to make things longer but I just don't know where to go. That is just my ramblings though thank you for reading.


End file.
